


Wanna Hold You Till I'm Paralyzed

by Styhornelikson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styhornelikson/pseuds/Styhornelikson
Summary: It wasn't Louis' fault to find himself in Victoria's Secret on a middle of Tuesday. It just wasn't. But the truth was, it was Tuesday and Louis was bored. Or: Louis buys something as a joke from Victoria's Secret that he went with his sister. Thinking about Harry was going to find the situation funny as himself.Think the rest of it..So hey guys, first of all my first language is not English so I'll try my best. Secondly, that's not my story, it's a Turkish story im just going to translate it to English. You can find the original book in @tearsandbravery's account on Wattpad (:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanna Hold You Till I'm Paralyzed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233381) by tearsandbravery. 



It wasn't Louis' fault to find himself in Victoria's Secret on a middle of Tuesday. It just wasn't. But the truth was, it was Tuesday and Louis was bored.

 

    He was free today. There were two days to their next concert and there was nothing to do. He called Lottie to hang out with him. The only thing they did all day was making fun of everbody's speech that was around them while eating ice-cream (Louis was feeling a little bit bad about himself for doing this) and they needed entertainment. And, well, not everyday you come across with a Victoria's Secret while touring around the Hong Kong with your sister, right? Besides he just pointed out the store, Lottie was the one who offered to get in.

"Oh My God!" she said while taking a cloth in her hand. The fabric was printed panther, and there was a big heart-shaped hole on its butt section.

"Who's going to wear this," she said with a laugh, "Tarzan? " Louis giggled while closing his mouth with his hand.

"Exactly an 'animal' magnet." he said to Lottie. Lottie grimaced,

"You should leave Harry. You're becoming like him slowly." Louis raised one of his eyebrows while giving a look to Lottie.

"Why, is there still something you haven't done with Harry? " he said to annoy her. He was kidding, almost. He couldn't forget easily the way his sister made his boyfriend's tattoo her room's wallpaper. Or, sending his boyfriend her photos in a cat costume that she wore in Halloween. Maybe Louis wasn't joking. Lottie blushed because of shame.

"No." she said while turning to Louis. She put the ridiculous underwear to its place that was in her hand. "It was formerly, Lou. You know this. I didn't even know you two were dating, can you blame me? " Louis held himself to not say 'yes'.

"And also, I now know you are dating, and I hate myself because of this, thank you." Louis smirked with satisfaction. He shared everything he had with his four sisters the whole time, but Harry wasn't going to be in this list. Lottie was tampering the underwears that were in a queue. When Lottie raised one of her shaped eyebrows, she was holding an another underwear. but it would be wrong to call it 'an underwear' that was in Lottie's hand, because it was just a cloth. The thing that she was holding in her hand was so thin and small, so that, what would you say, it would be more beside the cloth. It was red, and just made from lace. Louis succumbed to his curiosity and put his hand in the cloth to see if it was showing the inside. Well, the fabric- pardon lace, it was so transparent that it could show that there was a hand behind it, but you couldn't see clear just the lines of the hand. "What is it? Are you looking for yourself? " Lottie asked with a smirk. Louis pulled his hand back with shame. He knew that he was blushing. "Of course no!" he said to Lottie while looking at her with "WTF!?" face that he could best obtain. "Mmhmm," she hummed. She was suppressing her lips together, "I should put this to its place then," Louis stopped her, not knowing what he was doing. "Actually wait," he said while laughing to complete his role. "I should buy this, it would be funny. Harry'd laugh at it too, haha." Lottie turned Louis with a smirk, and slipped the cloth into his hand. Louis held himself not remind her that he was her brother; cuz he was afraid of her replies that she was going to give him. "Let's go to the cashier then." ** Okay, okay. There was more to Harry to return home from this girl called Nadine. And no, of course Louis wasn't doing this for remind Harry who he belongs to. Just, it would be funny, right? It would be funny to Harry to see him in this small, red lace. Louis even began to laugh, haha. He pulled out the underwear(!) from black bag. He was nearly going to vomit when he said he was going to buy it for his girlfriend to cashier. He grabbed the cloth and lifted it in the air. Was his ass going to squeeze in it? Well, he hasn't had the chance to try it. He wriggled out of his clothes and after he checked out the underwear one more time, he threw it on. He couldn't even dare to look at himself in the mirror. But underwear was fitting him? Well, if there was an 'it fits me' of the thing, and if this 'it fits me' meant 'it clings to my bum' well, it must have fit then. While Louis was sitting on the bed and thinking about if it was too much exaggerated, he noticed the thing that was leaning out of the wardrobe Harry's Packers uniform. Okay, he wasn't interested in American football or anything, but Harry would like him when he sees Louis in his clothes. But if Louis was going to look nonsense, a Packers uniform that was going to rescue him would be nice. He wore the uniform. The uniform was a little bit short to Harry, so it was ending a lite bit up on Louis' bum. Haha, he tried to make himself think. How funny! He recoiled at the sound of the key that came from out. Did Harry come immediately? He didn't think that he was ready for this. He drew the uniform down a little bit more before leaving the room. Harry wasn't looking like he heard. He put the key in his hand on tripod that was in the living room while trying to pull the coat that was on him. Louis cleared his throat. They were going to laugh soon, even burst into laughters while making fun of the fabric, yeah yeah, Louis was sure. "I didn't know-" Harry cut his sentence when he turned to his back. He eyed Louis from bottom to the top while holding his coat with one of his hands. Louis moved uncomfortably in his place while drawing the uniform down a little bit more. The event was going to explode, now. Harry was going to raise his silly laughter while pointing Louis out. And Louis was going to join Harry; laugh to his own state. It was going to happen, now. Yeah. Harry released the coat when he removed his glance to Louis' face. Louis noticed that it wasn't funny any more when Harry began to walk towards him and he started to walk backwards till his back hit the wall. He cleared his throat; "What are yo-" "Is this my Packers uniform? " Harry asked. His voice was an octave missing. Louis swallowed. "Maybe, it might be. I don't know." he said, playing the fool. "And, what if it's yours, you're wearing my-" He felt his mouth dry when Harry pushed him to the wall. "You're wearing my uniform but," Harry removed his mouth to Louis' ear's back. "Is there anything under you? " Louis swallowed. It really, really wasn't funny. "A-actually yeah," he stuttered. Harry stepped back. He scowled as if he was confused. "Really? " he asked. "What's under you? " Louis tried to laugh. "Harold-" he tried to talk when Harry pulled the uniform up on his belly, Harry shushed him. He heard Harry gasp. Okay, he might have an erection, but it wasn't his fault. The Sex God's itself was in front of him. "Turn your back." "Harry, are you lis-" "I told you to turn your back." Harry commanded to him. Louis sighed as if he was bored, and turned his back. He was formally presenting himself. He bit his lip. Harry found the situation exaggerated, right? If Harry was going to laugh now, Louis didn't know how to respond. He was wondering; was Harry going to join him if he turned back and laugh? As if all of those things- "Harry," Louis breathed out when he felt Harry was pressing himself against him. He couldn't find another word to say, "Harry," he said again, because of this. "Louis, dammit-" Harry hissed as he pushed himself against Louis. He started grinding when he gripped Louis with his two hands. Harry stopped him when Louis removed his hand to touch himself. "You can't touch yourself till I let you." Louis whined as if he was protesting. He whined because Harry has started to bite his neck, and Louis didn't know how much he could stand to not touch himself while Harry was grinding against him. He moaned as Harry stepped back. Apparently, the only thing he could do in that moment was this; moan. Louis sighed willingly when he heard the sounds of Harry's clothes that were falling to the ground. A naked Harry wouldn't be bad, nowadays. "Harry," said Louis for the thousandth time. "God-" Harry stopped him with his hands when Louis was going to take the uniform out. "No, keep it on." Louis sighed, he felt like he was on fire, what would happen if he removed the top? He didn't answer Harry and pulled out the underwear, not that it was much of a difference. Louis huffed out with impatience, "If you're going to do something, do it or- ahh," his sentence was cut by his own moan. Because Harry's tongue was on his entrance and his breath was quite warm. He pushed his ass on Harry's face as Harry licked him a few times. He was leaking pre-come, and he needed Harry inside him like right now. His hand went to grab himself as he thought that maybe Harry wouldn't notice, but Harry removed his hand as he hit it with his own hand. "No, you can't do it till I let you." Louis shook his head and pushed himself pleadingly on Harry's tongue, again. He was hurting, because he was still against the wall but he didn't mind. As Harry passed the distraction part of the job and strated to push the limits of Louis, Louis talked with impatience; "I-I've already prepared m-myself. Don't wait more and do it." Louis turned his head to see him as Harry withdrew. He was naked, and his eyes were dark. His body was covered by a sweat layer like a pornstar, and the edges of his mouth were soaked. Ah, and of course, he was gripping himself while staring at Louis. He wiped the edges of his mouth with the back of his hand. "You prepared? " Harry stood up as Louis shook his head approvingly. When was this guy going to get into him? Louis held his breath as Harry leaned to his ear, again. "What did you think about while doing it, Louis? " Louis swallowed for the thousandth time. "You," he breathed out. "And me. You were pushing me against this wall, again." Harry murmured him to continue as he pushed himself to his entrance that was already wet. "And- Oh My God- and I- was begging to you- for- faster and more." Louis propped his forehead to the wall. How could he expect him to talk in conditions like this? Harry bottomed out as if he was satisfied. Harry started to go faster as if he took courage from Louis pushing himself to Harry, too. "Like this? " asked Harry as he pounded into Louis. "Yeah, exa-exactly." moaned Louis. His bottom lip was between his teeth. Louis' legs shivered as Harry deepened his thrusts. Harry immediately placed his hands on Louis' legs to try to balance him, but having Harry's hands on his legs made goosebumps erupt all over his body and because of this he screamed out Harry's name. "Y-you can touch yourself." Harry breathed out to Louis' nape. Harry was still talking when Louis moaned as he grabbed himself. "You're looking fucking- great in my uniform, God- sometimes, I wonder if you're alive to kill me," As Louis fastened the movements on himself, Harry was hitting his prostate dead on with the rhythm he attached. Louis moaned pleadingly for its end. "Yeah, like this Lou, moan loudly so everyone can hear you- I want everyone to know that you belong to me-" As Louis came with a one last shout of Harry's name, Harry caught him before he could fall. "So Victoria's Secret, huh," he said while respiring. "Next time we're going together."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts, and if it sucks; sorry :/


End file.
